thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew McBride
Andrew McBride is a mouse detective from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Sam Neill, Andrew is a decent mouse, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Tall, & thin. Has sandy-tan fur, short brown hair, a small brown nose, bright brown eyes, whiskers, & curvy pink ears. Wears a flowered Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, small glasses, & brown sandals. Family *Eliza McBride (daughter) *Gadget McBride (daughter) *Julie McBride (daughter) *Jane McBride (daughter) *Upton McBride (father) *Wendy McBride (mother) *Richie McBride (brother) *Christina McBride (sister) *Jenny McBride (niece) Biography Andrew McBride, the middle child of three siblings (including his brother & sister), was born to Upton McBride (an architect) & his wife Wendy (a schoolteacher) in Manchester, England, on September 11, 1859.During his childhood, Andrew was fascinated by the art of photography, & as he grew up, became a professional picture-taker as soon as he graduated from Manchester College. Andrew then traveled the world, taking pictures for various newspapers, magazines, & books. In 1877, shortly after moving to London, Andrew came across Sally Taylor, a former lighthouse keeper who had moved to the city to try & find her luck as a storybook-writer. Andrew & Sally fell in love, married, & had four children. Then they began to travel all around the world, looking for Ratigan, a young boy they had adopted but was kidnapped by Mouses Fiennes. They eventually found him in Andrew’s hometown of Manchester, & moved back to London to live with him & his family. Nowadays, Andrew can be seen with his extended clan at Lower 221B Baker Street. Like his beloved wife, Andrew is a sweet-tempered, warm-hearted fellow, kind & friendly to everyone he meets; while no Arthurian knight, he is good-natured to a fault & as decent a lad as you would meet on a May morning. The thing everyone loves most about Andrew, though, is his good sense of humor; he loves telling jokes almost as much as he does hearing them, & he enjoys comedy of all sorts. However, there is a downside to this otherwise-darling aspect of his personality—being the least clever member of the Baker Street Family, Andrew tends to be goofy & dim-witted most of the time, much to the chagrin of his wife Sally. However, Andrew makes up for his naivety with his adventurous spirit, as he is always willing to tag along on some escapade involving his family. Good thing he always brings his beloved camera along to capture the moments...*''wink''* Andrew McBride is a decent mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Sweet-tempered, warm-hearted. Fursonal Information Likes Taking pictures, spending time with his family, going on adventures Dislikes Getting punched in the face, villains, being disobeyed by his daughters Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent photographer; not a bad singer, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Taking pictures, spending time with his family, going on adventures Prized Possessions His camera, his folders of photos, his photography books, his darkroom Favorite Things Taking pictures, namely Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With his family at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits Taking pictures of certain rodents at inappropriate moments. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Andy. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, the common childhood illnesses, a few bloody / broken noses (after being punched by some celebrities) Extracurricular His “Rainbows” collection is his most famous; took a prize-winning photo for his wife’s article on a mysterious young Afghan girl; has helped chronicle many of the Baker Street Family’s adventures just by taking pictures; his favorite TV show is “Up Close With Nature”; served as a soda jerk during his high school days; his favorite cheese is Bleu; is fond of pop music videos; is allergic to table pepper. Noted Accomplishments Has taken countless photos for many famous people, including Princess & Queen Mousetoria; has promoted many movies & TV shows; has won many awards for his photo collections; discovered a rare flower on an island. Fanfics Featuring Andrew McBride *Ratigan’s Story *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *Blue Hawaii *The Power Of One *Hello, Livvy! *Around The World In A Week *Fatherhood *Only Time *Baker Street Tales More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Andrew McBride *"Smile, everyone!" *"Mind if I take your picture for the Illustrated London Mouse?" *"Say 'cheese'!" *"Could all of you just hold still?!" Songs Performed By Andrew McBride To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Alexander Ratigan (Jenny M. Stead's Character) *Dale (from "Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Straight characters Category:Married characters Category:Characters with children Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Anglicans Category:Mouse detectives Category:Crimefighters Category:Virgos Category:Characters born in September Category:Oxford alumni